


When Dreams Become Reality

by BriMac0518



Series: Requests [25]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Sequel, Wine daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: In the aftermath of a wet dream, whatever can a flustered consul do?Sequel to "Dare To Dream."
Relationships: Valerius (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Requests [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986547
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	When Dreams Become Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sccars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sccars/gifts).



> For sccars who asked for a sequel to "Dare To Dream" which I posted the other day. Ava is their apprentice. Thank you for choosing me again! <3
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my fan fiction anywhere. I do not give my permission.

“Damn.”

Valerius groaned and rose to his feet, grimacing at the wet spot that had formed on his pants and undergarments. A wet dream? Seriously? He hadn’t experienced anything like that since he was a teenage boy with rampaging hormones. He thanked whatever deity was listening that his private quarters within the palace were attached to his office.

Trudging into his suite, he made a beeline for the bathroom and began to strip off the offending garments, the rich silk being tossed carelessly onto the floor. Normally, Valerius treated his clothing with more respect, but he’d lost the will to care at that point thanks to the frustration that dogged his every step. 

The consul eyed his bathtub, speculating. Given the hour, it would’ve been best had he just cleaned himself up with a cloth and gone to bed since he had to be up for work in a few hours, but he was already up late. What was a little while longer? He’d sleep better after a nice hot bath anyway, he reasoned to himself.

He filled the tub with steaming water, adding in his favorite bath oil. The scent of it soothed him like so few other things did. One last addition was a glass of his favorite red that he set down on the small table beside the tub. He lit a few candles to set the mood, pinned his hair up out of the way, then eased into the hot water with a blissful sigh.

Already he felt ten times better as he leaned back against the rim of the tub, using a folded towel to cushion the back of his head. He closed his eyes, savoring the warmth that seeped into his body after hours of being stuck at his desk. He smiled a bit as the scent of the oil drifted up from the water. It had been a gift from Lucio and Valerius treasured it. The count always made certain the consul had a supply of it handy both in his palace quarters and at his estate.

It was old habit to reach out for his glass, eyes still closed. He knew precisely where it would be and found it easily without knocking it over. He brought it to his lips, the taste of the wine so pleasant when it touched his tongue. Valerius let it linger in his mouth for a few moments before swallowing, another contented sigh escaping him. Perfect.

“Enjoying yourself?”

The voice startled him, the wine glass slipping from his hand and going directly into the tub. The red of the wine spread out and thinned to a shade of pink as it was diluted in the bath water. The splashing and flailing was likely the most undignified anyone ever would have seen him until he was on his knees, lower body hidden by the edge of the tub. His gaze quickly sought out the intruder and his jaw dropped.

Ava stood in the doorway, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. Unlike in his dream, Ava wore a dress and the smirk on her lips promised trouble. It took him a few moments to comprehend that he wasn’t dreaming again, that he hadn’t dozed off in the tub and she really was in his bathroom.

“Ava? What are you doing here?” His eyes searched for the towel he’d kept near the tub and Valerius reached for it, hastily wrapping it around his waist as he stood up in the water. The glass was settled on the bottom of the tub beneath the surface and he ignored it in favor of stepping out onto the bath rug.

“Oh, just thought I’d pop by. Say hello.” She grinned. “Hello.”

He moved past her out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, finding his robe and putting it on. The consul felt a little better once he was clothed though he could feel the heat in his face from blushing. “How the hell did you even get in here?”

“I have my ways,” was all she said as she followed him out of the bathroom.

“That’s not vague at all,” Valerius quipped, rolling his eyes and turning back to her, arms crossed over his chest. “What do you want?”

“You act as if you’re not happy to see me, Valerius. That hurts.” Ava approached him and he fought the urge to roll his eyes again.

“Since there’s clearly no emergency, you must want something. Especially at this godforsaken hour.” He wasn’t budging an inch, arms remaining crossed.

“I wanted to see you. I had a question for you.” She stopped right in front of the consul, that wicked gleam lingering in her eyes.

“And it couldn’t have waited until it wasn’t the middle of the night?” He couldn’t for the life of him think of any reason she would want to come into his rooms uninvited and out of the blue as she had.

“No, it really couldn’t. So tell me, Consul, did you have a pleasant nap in your office?” Ava reached up, idly playing with a lose lock of his long ombre hair that had escaped from his tie to hang down his chest. He watched her dubiously, eyes narrowed.

“You came into my office while I was asleep?” He certainly hadn’t heard her do so if that was the case. The dream had been quite vivid and it was no wonder he missed her arrival.

“No.” She wrapped the lock of hair around slender fingers, smirking. “Did you enjoy your dream?”

Valerius froze on the spot, his eyes going wide for a fraction of a second before he regained his precious composure. He most definitely was not about to admit that he’d had such a licentious dream about her, but then it hit him. “How do you know that I dreamed?”

The way she smiled at him only added more fuel to the fire that was his suspicion. “Because I gave it to you.”

For a man who prided himself on being composed as well as articulate at all times, Valerius was completely out of his depth when he was rendered utterly dumbfounded by that revelation. So much so that all the consul was capable of doing was staring at her with his jaw practically on the floor. His reaction made Ava laugh with glee.

“What? You didn’t like it?” She made it sound as if she’d given him a gift rather than invaded his mind as he slept and planted an erotic dream for him to experience in vivid detail with the both of them as the stars.

“I…” Speech still proved to be a challenge, but he shook his head as if he could shake off the shock itself and forced himself to focus through it. “You can’t be serious. Why on earth would you do something like that?”

“Oh, I’m completely serious, my dear. It’s simple really. I did it because you wouldn’t make a move. I know you’ve wanted to for ages, but you’re stuck with your desperate need for perfection. I’m simply saving time and getting directly to the heart of the matter.” She shrugged, seemingly not bothered at all by her actions.

“You… You must be joking. Why couldn’t you have just come to me and had a civilized discussion on the matter if you’ve known all this time?” He didn’t deny it. There was no point in denying it. Not now that she obviously knew the truth and had for a while, all while he’d been agonizing over how best to reveal to her his desires.

“Where’s the fun in that? Besides, I thought you might enjoy a bit of a taste of what you could have if only you got out of your own way, Valerius.” The hand playing with his hair continued to do so, but its twin rose, brushing Ava’s fingers gently across his jaw in a soft caress.

He closed his eyes and prayed for patience even though he had no idea who to pray to in such a situation. Not that he was overly religious to begin with, but given the circumstances, he figured some help from a higher power if there was one couldn’t hurt. When he opened them again, nothing had changed. Ava was still standing there, grinning like the cat that got the cream and playing with his hair.

“Next time, please just talk to me.” Valerius made no move to back away from her touch because he truly did welcome it. He was merely displeased by her methods even though he did have to commend Ava for her cleverness. He would never have said that aloud, however.

“All right. If you insist.” She huffed like he was asking her to do something terribly boring and tedious, causing him to give a slight shake of his head and sigh.

“Thank you. Now. What shall we do about…us?” He arched a dark brow as he posed his inquiry, curious as to what her response would be.

“I should think the answer to that would be clear, Valerius. We should try having an ‘us’ and see where it goes. Lucio’s been insisting that we do so for years, but I suppose we had to reach this point on our own. Don’t you think?” Her head tilted slightly as her hand cupped his cheek.

“I do. I’ve thought of that often in the last few weeks in all truthfulness. I’m willing to make the attempt if you are,” he conceded with a nod, but he was careful not to move away from her hand, enjoying the warmth of it against his traitorously flushed skin.

“Excellent.” Then, being the bold woman that she was, she leaned in and kissed him firmly, tugging him down so their lips could meet by placing her hand at the back of his head.

It was quick and intense, the consul’s eyes widening in shock before they just as quickly closed so he could focus on returning that kiss she so willingly bestowed. When she stepped back, he opened his eyes, yet she spoke before he could utter a single word.

“Tomorrow evening. Seven o’clock. Dinner. You and I. My chambers. We’ll talk more about…us.” She patted his cheek lightly with her hand and winked roguishly at Valerius before making her way out of the room. She left him standing there, watching her go.

When the door closed behind her, Valerius was grinning.

“Damn…”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)  
> [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)  
> 


End file.
